


Distractions

by radiantglorys



Series: Setleth Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I'd like to thank Sensei for her help with this, Setleth, Still no beta, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Byleth certainly is distracted and it's not with the words that are coming out of Seteth's mouth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577836
Kudos: 47





	Distractions

Byleth might have a problem. For the past couple months after becoming a couple, talking to Seteth has become difficult. It was by no means a negative. However, he'll start talking about something and next thing she knows her attention is waning. Her eyes are fixed on his lips and she is not hearing a single word he is saying. This goes on for some time and she is running out of excuses for why she has no idea what he was talking about.

"Professor?" His words are not getting through, he's certain she has zoned out. The meaning for her constant blank expressions (more blank than usual), he had no idea. Is she straining herself? Perhaps she is lacking sleep. This has never been a major problem before. "Byleth?"

She finally perked up at the rare usage of her name from him. Usually reserved to private and even then sparingly it was a sign he was trying to get through to her. She must have been droning out again. "Yes, Seteth?"

"I was simply trying to explain basic Wyvern riding techniques. It can certainly come in handy in battle when the terrain is rough, putting you at an advantage for-"

She pulls him aside, away from the view of any passerby's, further into the stall where the Wyvern are kept. "You talk too much, Seteth." She pressed her palms against his chest and stretched upwards to reach his lips with hers.

It was brief. Once they parted he sighed. "Professor, we are in public, so to speak." It's not to say he wasn't filled with a warm fuzzy feeling from her actions but he cannot condone this sort of behavior.

"Isn't it just a little bit exciting? Someone could see us at any moment." She reached up and smoothed his hair with her hand.

"Perhaps... there is somewhat of a child-like joy in the idea of getting caught. However I do not want to make a habit of this." His hand ran down the length of her arm, giving her a gentle squeeze, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Mhmm" Byleth snaked her arms around his waist. Again on her tiptoes she stretches to leave a trail of kisses down his jawline. Eventually making it back to his lips and lingering there.

He cannot bring himself to break away this time. Her lips are too soft, too warm, too inviting. He really shouldn't be getting caught up in the moment like this but she spurs him on as she presses harder against his mouth and it feels like fireworks.

Byleth is feeling cheeky. She nibbles on his bottom lip, ending it with a lick. She continues to poke at him with her tongue, hoping he would receive the message.

He is confused at first but then decides to open his mouth ever so slightly. It was then Byleth seized her opportunity. Seteth was a confused but elated mess. His mind only filled with thoughts of the woman in front of him. Her gentle touch, her sweet lips. He lost himself reciprocating her movements, taking in her scent. His hand reached up to cup her cheek and moved slowly to the base of her neck. He tilted his head to take in more of her.

Byleth finally broke the kiss, for lack of oxygen, her chest heaving slightly as she looked the man in front of her in the eyes. He looked positively flushed and she couldn't imagine a cuter sight. She wouldn't tell him this however. She stroked his cheek, "Your beard is prickly."

"Is that so?" He responded. He was at a loss for words after the exchange just now. His head was a bit jumbled.

"Professor! Are you in the stalls, I was pretty sure I heard you came over her. I just needed to ask you something." The voice of one of the students rang out as they searched.

Immediately Byleth and Seteth released their hold on each other, and patted their clothing flat. They were sure nothing would be suspected of them judging by the voice but there was still a small need for caution.

"Yes?" Byleth replied as she emerged from the stall, followed by Seteth.

"Oh? Did I interrupt something, perhaps a secret rendezvous?" Mercedes laughed into her hand. She meant nothing by it.

"Of course not." The two replied in unison.

"I was just teaching the professor how to ride a Wyvern." Seteth added.

"Yes. Now what was it Mercedes you needed help with?" She put her arm around Mercedes shoulder and began to lead her away, only looking back briefly to shoot a small smile back at the flustered man.

"Sneaky..." He mumbled. Surely she did not wish to make a habit of this. Everyone would find out at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Sensei with help in writing a kiss scene, it's not really my forte but I tried my best! I hope it was an enjoyable read o/


End file.
